Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ladder with a floor board. The ladder is of a length-adjustable configuration and has supports, which can be swung in and arrested on the outer longitudinal sides an are configured such that they can be length-adjusted in a stepless manner and, by diagonal ties and struts which can be adjusted in a stepless manner, can be pivoted out in all directions and secured.
A configuration of the generic type is known from German Utility Model DE 298 21 356 U1, in which a description is given of stabilizing supports for stepladders and lean-to ladders. The diagonal ties and struts are configured to be fastened in an articulated manner in pairs such that they can be swung in and out in parallel on the longitudinal sides of a stabilizing support and can be arrested. Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 197 14 431 A1 discloses a ladder with widened rungs, which can be tilted about an axis between the supports. This enables the rungs to be in a position, which is identical to that of a conventional ladder, while in a folded-over position, the edges of the rungs touch each other and therefore form a closed surface.
Working platforms or multipurpose boardings are used as small scaffolding systems that are quick to construct.
It is usually the case, at present, to produce working platforms from two set-up stepladders with boards positioned therebetween.
Such configurations require considerable production outlay, and the working platforms produced in makeshift form from individual boards and separate ladders are awkward to manage as a result of the individual parts, which are stored and transported separately and can only be used to a limited extent on steps or stairways.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a ladder with a floor board which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art devices of this general type, which can be used both as a conventional ladder and as a working platform.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a length-adjustable ladder functioning as a telescopic lean-to ladder, a free-standing stepladder, and as a platform. The ladder includes stringers each having a top end and an outer longitudinal side, ladder rungs fastened between the stringers, and supports connected to the stringers. The supports are configured such that the supports can be length-adjusted in a stepless manner. Diagonal ties and struts adjustable in a stepless manner are connected to the supports such that the supports can be pivoted out in all directions and secured. The supports can be swung in and arrested on the outer longitudinal sides of the stringers. A floor board assembly is provided and is formed of two panel halves corresponding to a length of the ladder and has hinges disposed on the two panel halves. The two panel halves each have a longitudinal side fastened, in an articulated manner on the ladder rungs by the hinges. Each of the two panel halves have a slot-shaped through-passage formed therein corresponding to rung spacings and through which rung hooks of a further ladder can be guided in order to hook the rung hooks onto the rungs of the first ladder. Arresting elements are provided. Each of the arresting elements run through one of the two panel halves. The two panel halves are movable into a swung-up panel position wherein the two panel halves are arrested by the arresting elements. Each of the arresting elements have a fastening nut, a compression spring disposed between the fastening nut and an underside of a respective one of the panel-halves, and a rotatable segment plate for engaging over an outside of a respective one of the stringers. Guide profiles are disposed at the top end of the stringers, the guide profiles jut out to a side on which the floor board assembly is fitted.
It is thus possible for the ladder to be used, in a swung-up state, in the conventional manner and, in the swung-in state, as a working platform.
By virtue of the ladder according to the invention, one unit combines a telescopic lean-to ladder, which can be converted to a stepladder by laterally positioned supports which can be pivoted out, and a length-adjustable working platform in each case by two panel halves which can be swung in and swung up separately and are fastened in an articulated manner on the ladder rungs. In addition, the ladder/boarding unit can also have one side positioned horizontally in a reliable manner on steps in curved stairways, this being made possible by the ladder-stringer ends that can be length-adjusted to different extents. The other side can be adapted to the step heights by the supports, which can be adjusted in a stepless manner.
With the panel halves swung in and the supports swung in and arrested on the outsides of the ladder/boarding unit, the latter can be transported or stored particularly easily, but is also ready for use at any time as a lean-to ladder, stepladder or working platform which can be used on steps or stairways.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, additional, telescopic ladder stringers are disposed on the stringers.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the supports have bottom ends with exchangeable rubber feet that are provided with one of braking rollers and supporting-foot plates with ground spikes.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, in order to arrest the panel halves in the swung-up panel position, the arresting elements function as hooks fastened in an articulated manner on the stringers and allow the swung-up panel halves to be secured. In accordance with a further feature of the invention, U-shaped hook-in devices are fitted on an underside of the ladder in order for it to be possible for the latter to be positioned reliably on other structural parts.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the arresting elements are arresting bolts.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a ladder with a floor board, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.